Spider-Man:Lost Cause
Spider-Man Lost Cause was a fan film for the Marvel comics character Spider-Man The Film was directed by Joey Lever and also stars Joey Lever as Peter Parker. The film also tells the story of Barnabeei Funbeei a Criminal who is trying to kill Peter for Norman Osborn. Release Info Spider-Man Lost Cause Director: Joey Lever Release: August 2014 Music: Jascha Heidicke Budget:$600 Plot The Film begins with Peter Parker describing the night his parents disappeared and how he was left in the care of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Many Years later, Peter is at High School where he is bullied by Flash Thompson. Peters only friend is Nick Cooper and has a crush on Gwen Stacy. Peter searches for more information about his father, and is lured by Barnabeei Funbeei to Oscorp, While there he is bitten by one of his fathers spiders. Peter then discovers that he has extraordinary powers, spurring him to decide to finally speak to Gwen; they begin to becoming friends. When Peter finally learns that he was set up, he decides to dig around. After being yelled at by his Uncle Ben, Peter leaves and Ben follows him. Barney finds Peter and attempts to shoot him but shoots Ben instead. Peter then starts exploring his powers more and tries to stop Oscorp from continuing their research. Peter then stops a crime and he becomes a internet star which makes him adopt a new persona and costume. When he notices Gwen Stacy being mugged, after he stops the assailant, Peter tells Gwen Spider-Man is okay to be named. Peter then goes to face O'Hirn and Lightshade. He succeeds in evading attacks until he is shot by the Light beam and is kidnapped by Barney. They inject nanobots into Peter and they wait for Norman to arrive. Peter escapes though trying to get his powers back and runs into a man named Max Dillon. In an attempt to get his powers back, Peter electrocutes himself and Max. Peter changes into his Day Suit and goes to fight Lightshade. Nick then calls Peter to try to warn him they're making a team. Peter and Barney fight until Nick arrives and is shot by Barney. Peter unleashes his darker side killing Barney. Peter returns home and where he has a hallucination of Uncle Ben, sitting next to him. The next day, Peter meets with Gwen, telling her they cannot have a relationship. Peter then visits Uncle Ben's tombstone and begins to cry. Peter then hears about a man with electricity attacking Times Square and decides to fight. He leaves a note for Gwen who she realizes is Peter. The film ends with Peter going to fight Electro. Cast Joey Lever- Peter Parker/Spider-Man Sophia Ashcroft- Gwen Stacy Craig Ellis- Nick Cooper Charlie Venables- Norman Osborn Teravis Ward- Barnabeei Funbeei/Lightshade Jack Beskeen- Harry Osborn Luke McNeill- Flash Thompson Lluis Parkinson- Young Peter Bern Lever- Ben Parker Shaun Wottom- Prawno Margrette Lever- May Parker Jordan Schofield- Alex O Hirn Matt The Matt- Captain America(Deleted) Tom Wallbanks- Richard Parker Sunny Palak- Max Dillon Crew Director- Joey Lever Writter- Joey Lever Producer- DigitilHeart Films,Pavillion Arts(Heath Gleason) Accountant-Santander DOP- Andrew Miles Cinematographer- Andrew Miles, Tom Wallbanks,Jordan Schofield,Richard Holmes VFX- Heath Gleason,Joey Lever Animation- Jimmy Reyes Composer- Jascha Sequel A sequel Spider-Man 2 Another World is being written right now. Spin offs A Spin off called Intractable was released in December Film